


Some Might Say Its A Weakness

by Sp1kyCactUs



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dead Peter Parker, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Keith (Voltron) as Spider-Man, Lance (Voltron) as Spider-Man, M/M, No Smut whatsoever at all haha unless, Peter Parker as Spider-Man, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, This is just a mashup of all my favorite AUs because why not, i mean uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sp1kyCactUs/pseuds/Sp1kyCactUs
Summary: (Currently looking for Co-Author!)To put it frankly— Lance was addicted. Too long without a nighttime rendezvous with evil, and he would go through withdrawals.Or, where Lance and Keith pretend not to have feelings for each other because they are convinced they couldn’t be soulmates. Also Keith is stupid, and Lance is also stupid. But it makes for good plot so here we go.
Relationships: Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), More To Be Determined - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	Some Might Say Its A Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyo so I’m currently looking for a co-author to help me really chug along with my ideas for this story. A beta would be nice too but I can’t be too greedy! eek!   
> Anyways, this fic is a soulmate, Spider-Man mashup because I really just couldn’t help myself.   
> Updates without a co-author will be VERY scarce, although I have many ideas as to where this could go.   
> Hope you enjoy what I’ve got so far!

——  
“Some might say its a weakness”:

His nightly patrols were almost compulsive. If he went too long without swinging between buildings, feeling the wind whip and thrash around him, the crisp night air swallowing him whole as he dropped, drowning in adrenaline, soaring from each rooftop, he would start to itch. To put it frankly— Lance was addicted. Too long without a nighttime rendezvous with evil, and he would go through withdrawals. His suit was akin to a second skin; a second person sleeping inside him. When that person awoke— Lance became all adrenaline and no brains. A demon of impulse. Although some would say this was no different to his waking personality, Lance thought otherwise.   
There was something about when he was whipping through the air that made him feel more alive than he ever had before. Maybe it was the fact that he was compulsively selfless for the city; maybe it was because he selfishly enjoyed it. Either way—  
Lance literally couldn’t sleep until the city was safe.   
Some would call it a weakness, but he just called it heroism. (Now whether or not that is true is debatable). It was coded in Lance’s genes to look out for others before himself, so maybe it was beneficial his insatiable desire to save the day worked hand in hand with his self-sacrificing nature. It was like a job interview. He had it in pretty good word that he was just disguising his weaknesses as strengths. Thank god he had found the perfect profession.  
The only problem is that he didn’t have any past experience.

—  
If anybody asked, he would blame it on his AP English homework, but he knew it was because of the late night patrols that he woke up thirty minutes past his alarm.   
“Aw shit I’m late again. Oh god mama is gonna kill me!” Lance bolted out of his room, his backpack spilling over, unzipped, his whole body electric with nerves, his feet sending a zap up his spine with every quick step. Like a bolt of lightning, he flashed into the kitchen, dodging the two giggling kids who weaved between his legs, and yoinked an apple off the counter to shove it between his teeth. Chaos ensued in the kitchen, a flurry of simultaneous routines clashing in the hotspot of the apartment.   
“Lancito! I thought you left? You are late! Dios Mio! Late! Late! Go!” Lance’s mother shooed him towards the door, her worry bleeding into the air filled with chatter.  
“Tiooo Lanceee—“ Nadia, his niece, gripped at his pant leg, whining. “Do you have to go to school today?” She sniffled, her eyes pleading up at Lance. His heart almost gave in. Emphasis on almost.   
“Forry Nawbia. I neeb tew bo poo pewl bobay, pe hueiro mupo!” He muffled out a barely coherent sentence that was supposed to read something like: “Sorry Nadia! I need to go to school today. Te quiero mucho!” to his niece through the apple stuck between his lips as he ruffled her hair, waving to Sylvio, his nephew, who offered a shy smile, before dodging his siblings to get to the door. He could hear their bickering through the wood as he swung it closed behind him.   
“What do you mean you didn't start the coffee?! Oh my God.” Most likely the voice of his older sister, Veronica. A muffled pause. A beat of silence (always deadly in the McClain family household).   
“WELL HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT THE BEANS WER—“ The voices of his fighting siblings withdrew into silence as he cascaded down the concrete steps of his apartment building. He chomped on the apple at last, devouring it as he jogged in the direction of his high school. Typically, he would take the bus, but with the electricity that surged through his veins… Well, to put it simply, he didn't need to. His elevated physique was more than sufficient to get him to school on time, but he didn't want to seem out of the ordinary. An electric web slinging kid flying over the streets of New York would seem just that. He sighed, ‘definitely gonna be late.’   
——  
“Nice of you to join us Lance. Take your seat please.” Mrs.McGraw, his AP Physics teacher called him out as he opened the door to the classroom. The floor was a blinding sort of white linoleum and the walls were decked out with idiotic pun-based posters about science and technology. Upon his arrival, the entirety of the class faced his way, eyes mostly judging and curious. He chuckled, scratching the back of his neck, and made his way to the back where he shared a table with Hunk, his designated science buddy. He plopped down in the raised chair next to his best friend, and whispered in his direction, a smile painted across his face.  
“What’d I miss?”  
“Nothing much, thank goodness.” He stole a glance to the front to make sure that she was still facing the whiteboard. He happily whispered back. “She just assigned us our semester project groups. We’re paired with that table over there.” He casually pointed towards the right side of the room where two kids sat— one with shoulder length jet black hair, the other sporting sandy brown locks. They seemed to be deep in conversation, the shorter one with glasses shaking in a silent laugh. The black haired boy playfully punched the other on the shoulder, and all Lance could surmise from the two was that they seemed pretty close. It was a miracle they hadn’t been chided by Mrs.McGraw. Their teasing and joking around wasn't exactly subtle. Lance squinted over at the two, trying to somehow sprout some telepathic powers to discern their dispositions. It was no luck— he was stuck with the powers he had. Some sticky, electric webs and his long, long legs. He turned back to Hunk, distracting himself with a question.   
“Who are those jokers? I don’t think I’ve met them— let alone noticed they’re in the same class.” He paused. “Although I can’t deny that black haired dude is kinda cute.” Lance raised his eyebrows, waggling them in jest.   
Hopefully the glasses on the shorter one proved an accurate indication of their brains. The other kid seemed a bit of a delinquent— all black clothes and ripped jeans. The red jacket he sported made him seem sort of… Mysterious— for lack of a better word. But Lance shewed the implications of their appearances; he just hoped the duo could hold their own. For all he knew, Hunk was the smartest kid in the class, so as long as Lance was stuck with him, being paired with a couple of slackers wasn’t of any consequence. So he turned his attention back to Hunk, no longer interested.   
“Do you know what the project is over yet?” Lance would probably cry if it was anything like last year's science project where every student had to create a device that would allow an egg to drop safely from 30 meters up. It had been hell coming up with an idea and executing it all the night before it was due. Lance supposed it was what he got for taking AP when he already had a full time job of protecting the city. His full schedule didn't leave much room for sleep— which usually landed him where he was: clueless and late to class asking Hunk for help. Lance was pulled out of his thoughts and his hushed conversation with Hunk by Mrs.McGraw’s clipped tone.   
“Lance. Less talking and more listening.” His face turned red at the call-out, his fingers and face tingling from embarrassment. She pointed to the board where it read, ‘Semester Project.’  
“This class period I’ll be introducing your semester project. You’ll be assigned with the task of constructing a miniature bridge that can sturdily withstand the gravitational force of an average human.” The class groaned, Lance included, and she continued. “As this is a hefty assignment, it will be due—“ She droned on and Lance couldn’t help but zone out, his eyes drifting out the second story window and down to the busy suburban streets. He scanned the crowd of people walking below, mentally placing himself within the throngs of people. He imagined himself maneuvering through the crowd as a masked protector of the people— one of the few Spider-Men of New York City. He sighed, yearning for school to end, so that he could don the mask of his other half.   
It wasn’t a surprise that his daily patrols took precedence over whatever else clogged his thoughts. It wasn’t that he minded.   
After all, he was addicted.

Science class had ended with the explanation of the project, and the kids left in a hurried jumble. The rest of Lance’s day passed by in a blur. It seemed most of his daytime hours revolved around being Spider-Man. Or rather, daydreaming about being Spider-Man. His thoughts of web slinging thrills of adventure plagued each class he attended; he didn’t do much in the way of work besides the bare minimum. The only event throughout the dull day that was worth mentioning was lunch hour. 

After third period, Lance had found his way into the cafeteria, walking side by side with Hunk and Shay when he spotted two sort-of-familiar faces sitting outside, laughing at a silent joke, their shoulders shaking and eyes alight.   
‘Ah, science project kids.’ Lance finally recognized the pair.  
It wasn’t a bad look on the raven haired boy, the laugh, that is. The way his shoulders quivered in his attempt to stifle the reaction was a bit charming. The boy had covered his bright smile, his eyes crinkling in a chuckle. He wondered what it sounded like.  
Not bad at all. Lance averted his gaze, turning back to Hunk and Shay’s conversation. 

“No! She would definitely have your eyes. I think they’re much prettier anyway.” Hunk blushed.   
Shay giggled. “Well if our daughter has my eyes, then she’ll have your personality. Wouldn’t that just be so cute?”   
Lance immediately regretted his decision. He had forgotten that their relationship was ooey-gooey and gushing with sappy conversations like ‘what our kids would look like.’ Lance grimaced internally. It’s not like he wasn’t happy for Hunk— he was! It was just a bit difficult to listen to him prattle on and on with his soulmate, when Lance hadn’t even met his yet. He was suddenly conscious of his mismatched eyes. One iris violet— the color of the limbo between spring and winter.   
Violet— the color he felt when he breathed in the cool, sweet night air.   
Violet— the color he smelt when he got home and smiled at his family.   
Violet. 

The color of his soulmate’s eyes. 

His natural blue eye paled in comparison to the striking color of his counterpart’s iris. Sometimes he would stare at it in the mirror, pretending that he was looking into the eyes of his soulmate. It was hard, living without the person you know you were made for. But Lance managed. Seeing Shay and Hunk so happy, their eyes confidently not mismatched, made him realize that the wait was worth it. Besides, he had a job to do, and a city to protect. He didn’t have time to waste on moping about. His whatever charming would come around soon enough.   
Suddenly, his thoughts were cut short as he heard his name.   
“Laaaaance….” Hunk drawled his name, obviously trying to get his attention. He snapped towards his friend, now sobered enough from his daydreaming to respond,   
“Hey! Sorry buddy, what’s up?”  
Hunk gestured to Shay, who held her food that she had bought from the line, smiling. “We’re ready to sit down bud. You were just kinda standing lost in space so I got a bit worried.” His expression shifted. “Are you feeling okay? I know the temperature has dropped since the cold front— oh goodness are you getting sick?” He reached a hand towards Lance’s face to check his temperature, but Lance chuckled and brushed it away, carefully ripping his gaze from the two outside to meet Hunk’s eyes.   
“Hunk, stop worrying so much bud! Just lost in space.   
—


End file.
